Inconduite
by AngelPair
Summary: In which Francis grows tired of Arthur's insults, and decides to punish him in the school locker room. (Pre-relationship (but borderline relationship) highschool AU). Contains non-consensual spanking of an 18 year old. Omegaverse AU - FrUK with Alpha Francis and Omega Arthur. Part 3 of a FrUK omegaverse series, but can be read alone. One shot.


Just to warn there's a few hundred words of Spamano at the very end, but it's not actually relevant and you can skip them if Spamano's not your thing.

This fanfiction also contains the non-consensual spanking (with a belt) of an eighteen year old.

I also want to note that in this omegaverse, generally omegas are very expressive with the scents they give off, and so Francis is not being a "Robin Thicke I know you want it" sorta person here - he genuinely knows from Arthur's scents that Arthur likes him. Just in case anyone was worried about that when reading.

(I don't own Hetalia.)

* * *

The past four months of Francis Bonnefoy's life had been spent trying to woo Arthur Kirkland.

By "woo", he meant getting the omega to admit that he returned Francis's feelings whilst sober (as if he had needed that drunken confession - Arthur was never in very good control of his scents, and so his feelings for Francis were no secret to every alpha in the school).

Of course, with Arthur being as stubborn as Francis had always known him to be (and honestly, Francis was not surprised that Arthur had never developed the normal shy and submissive omega attitude that usually shows around puberty), the poor alpha was not having much luck.

By "not having much luck", he meant being constantly humiliated by Arthur's cruel insults whenever he even approached.

The omega was cautious when it came to any sort of close relationship, be it centred around friends, family, or partners. Francis knew this from experience with him, and a partnership was a huge step up from the usual friendships Arthur would run away from. Francis had been patient at first, for a very long time, but was beginning to grow incredibly frustrated.

He knew there would be no "moving on and finding someone else", as his friends always told him - as long as Arthur was subconsciously sending out scent signals meant to entice him whenever he even walked near, Francis would be chasing after him. In fact, as long as Francis knew Arthur existed, he was sure there would be no "moving on", as for the short 18 years of the two student's lives, Francis had never felt as strong an attraction towards anyone as he did with Arthur. Arthur was his destined mate, they both knew, but the omega was too frightened to admit it.

At this very moment, Francis was dealing with "angry and trying to mask true feelings" Arthur. Whilst in the cafeteria at lunch break. In front of half the school. He hadn't even _said_ anything to Arthur – the Brit had a "Francis is about to ask me out" sensor – and he was already hurling insults as he stalked out of the cafeteria.

"Arthur, wait, just here me out," Francis cried at the omega's back as he stumbled after him. Most of the rest of the students present didn't react – Francis and Arthur's antics were something they were quite used to.

"Fuck _off_ you slimy French creep," Arthur yelled back as he walked.

"Arthur, please mon ami," Francis quickly caught up with Arthur and grabbed his sleeve, "just five minutes and -" Francis was cut off by Arthur growling and trying to tug his arm out of the Frenchman's grip.

"Get. To. Fuck." Arthur hissed when he failed to free his arm. Regardless, he had better ideas than listening to Francis, and so when some poor Italian student walked past carrying a tray of spaghetti bolognese, Arthur took the tactical decision of flipping it out of the boy's hands and into Francis's face.

The students in the cafeteria, who had previously been ignoring the scene, turned round as they heard the loud mourning of the Italian boy, who was on his knees crying over the spilt pasta. Once their attention was drawn, they were also quick to notice a fuming Francis, whose usually glorious hair and impeccable clothing was dripping with tomato sauce. Despite the alpha-anger scent being given off, not many regarded the girlish Francis as a particularly threatening alpha, and so the entire cafeteria quickly descended into fits of laughter.

Arthur, the particular target of Francis's anger, took a different reaction, and attempted to bolt. The sudden movement from the omega caught Francis's attention, and instinctively grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and hauled him backwards.

"Arthur Kirkland," Francis growled at him, "That was absolutely no way to act towards any student, especially an alpha! And look at my hair! Do you know how long I spend getting my hair so perfect?"

Arthur bit back a sarcastic reply – everyone in the lunch hall was still sniggering over Francis's unfortunate encounter, and humiliating the alpha further was unlikely to do the omega any favours.

"Well?" Francis pressed, trying to ignore the audience, "are you even going to apologise?"

Arthur frowned, but despite being slightly intimidated (and stuck firmly in Francis's grip) he decided not to show too much weakness in front of half of the school. He defiantly shook his head, and gave Francis the best glare he could muster (which was not nearly at its usual intensity).

Francis considered Arthur for a moment, before huffing, "Very well, let's take this elsewhere." Francis cast a glare at the hall of students who were still laughing at his misfortune, and he stalked out of the cafeteria, dragging Arthur with him, whom he still had held tightly by his scruff.

Arthur did not struggle against Francis, but let out a few verbal complaints and insults before a look from Francis shut him up. An alpha covered in red sauce and an omega being dragged along by the scruff of his shirt caught the attention of quite a few teachers and students as they walked, but no-one interfered, and eventually the two arrived (to Arthur's confusion) at the PE locker rooms. Francis angrily kicked open the door, before shoving Arthur inside and turning to bolt the door behind them.

Once in the locker room, Francis quickly cleaned himself off as best as he could at the small sink by the showers, whilst Arthur waited quietly, contemplating how far he would get if he sneaked off now. Alone and trapped with Francis, he was finally feeling the pressure of the Francis's scents, meant specifically to intimidate an omega. He looked down at the ground as Francis approached him, chewing on his lip. When the alpha was finally standing towering over him, Arthur felt himself beginning to tremble slightly as he fought his instincts to flee.

"Arthur," Francis commanded his attention.

Arthur's refused to acknowledge Francis, not trusting himself to speak without stuttering, or to move without backing away.

"Arthur, look at me," the alpha commanded, and Arthur finally shakily raised his head to meet Francis's angry eyes. "Arthur, I want an apology,"

Arthur, still trembling, was far from a typical omega, and so despite his fear, he made the unintelligent decision to shake his head, "Y-you deserved it," he stuttered out.

"Arthur, you will apologise. You can do it now and we can leave, or I can force it out of you," Francis stared at him intently and Arthur nearly caved, but the omega instead managed to shake his head again.

"Last chance, Arthur, I'm going to count to five, okay?" Francis looked at Arthur who had returned his stare to the ground.

"One, two, three,"

He paused to see if Arthur seemed ready to apologise, but the childish treatment of the omega seemed to only encourage whatever determination Arthur had found not to apologise, and so Francis raised an eyebrow and continued.

"Four,"

He paused again, but realising Arthur was not about to make any move to apologise, the alpha simply shook his head and finished his countdown.

"Five," he sighed. "Well, Arthur, I gave you plenty of chance, you have asked for this," Francis reached out and grabbed Arthur's wrist, who flinched away, panicked mind expecting some sort of beating from the angered alpha. What he didn't expect was for Francis to sit down on a bench and fling Arthur over his knee.

Arthur took a moment to process the strange turn of events, though gasped when he realised what was about to happen. He immediately began to attempt to wriggle out of Francis's grasp, "Wh-what are you doing, frog? This is absurd, l-let me go!" he stuttered as he tried to inch his way under Francis's arms. However the alpha's grip held strong.

"Arthur, I recommend you stop fidgeting immediately and take your punishment, or I can extend it to twice as long as I am intending," Francis warned as he began to push down Arthur's trousers.

The loss of protection from his trousers, along with Francis's warning caused Arthur to reluctantly still. He silently prayed that Francis would not remove any more clothing – the thin fabric of his boxers was unlikely to do much protecting, but at least it would leave him with some of his dignity. Arthur blushed as he realised the reality of the situation – even as a young child he had rarely been spanked (especially in comparison to his rowdy brothers), and he didn't know what to expect, aside from the obvious humiliation.

"I'm afraid I'll have to use a belt - my hand wont quite cut it and I don't have anything else on me," Francis informed the now still omega as he began to thread his belt off his waist. Arthur began to wriggle again as he saw this, but Francis firmly held him down. "I promise that if you are good, this will be much easier for you," Francis told him as he repositioned him on his lap.

Arthur took the sensible option of staying still, which seemed to please Francis. The alpha raised one leg slightly, presenting Arthur's bottom as a better target.

Arthur gripped Francis's leg at this, half frightened and half humiliated. He whimpered when he felt Francis resting the doubled over belt on his cheeks, but quickly bit his lip in embarrassment – the punishment hadn't even started and he was already acting weak.

Without warning, Francis raised the belt and brought it down across Arthur's bottom. Although it was nowhere near full force, as Francis knew it would be necessary to warm the omega up to the punishment, Arthur still cried out at the pain out and immediately tried to launch himself forward.

Francis was slightly surprised at the reaction, before realising that Arthur was relatively well behaved at home and probably had not been spanked before. "Hush, hush," Francis cooed as Arthur recovered from his fright, settling back down in Francis's lap. "If you are good, we will only do 15 strokes, and then we can talk, okay?" Francis asked in a comforting, yet commanding tone. Arthur buried his head into Francis's leg and nodded silently.

When Arthur seemed to be suitably calm, Francis raised the belt again, putting only slightly more force into the hit. Arthur cried out an whimpered, but managed to stay in position. Francis angled the next hit to strike slightly lower down Arthur's cheeks than the previous too, before striking the same area twice more, this time more forceful.

Another few strikes, this time aimed to hit the back of the upper part of his legs, caused Arthur to gasp and whine loudly, barely restraining him from kicking. Though he knew that with enough effort, it would probably be possible to escape from Francis's grip and flee, some omega instinct that hadn't been triggered in him for a few years now was demanding that he follow Francis's orders. As a result, he stayed put as the belt moved back up to his cheeks to continue its assault, the two strikes given much harder than the rest, causing Arthur to forget his dignity and let his tears free.

Francis paused then and placed the belt on Arthur's back, rubbing soothing circles over the material of Arthur's boxers, trying to fight the urge to pull the omega into his arms and fully comfort him. He managed to keep that desire out of his scent, at least, as he spoke again in a gentle yet commanding manner to Arthur.

"We are almost finished now, you've been behaving very well. Just five more strokes to go,"

Despite his situation, the praise brightened Arthur's spirits slightly. Regardless, he was nervous, and he gripped Francis's trousers in anticipation.

The belt came down unexpectedly, and Arthur cried out loudly – Francis was using putting much more force into the swing, and the crack it made on impact, even over the material of Arthur's boxers, showed that. Francis decided to continue with rapid strikes, in order that the punishment be over quicker, as opposed to taking a slightly slower (and probably less painful) method. At 18, Francis was still barely an alpha, and was having trouble keeping the dominant act up seeing an omega in pain.

The punishment ended quickly, as Francis intended it to, at a point where Arthur was sobbing. He seemed to have realised that Francis had finished when the alpha placed the belt next to him on the bench, and Arthur reduced his sobs to muffled whimpers.

The last painful few spanks seemed to have left Arthur emitting a sweet, calming scent, meant to subdue an alpha's anger and indicate submission, and once Francis caught whiff of this, he scooped the omega up and placed him on his lap. Arthur quickly buried his face in Francis's neck, and Francis began to gently stroke his hair.

"Hush, Arthur, you did good, I'm not angry any more, I'm not angry," he cooed, as he rocked the slightly shaky omega, who, upon believing Francis's words, subconsciously reduced the scent he was emitting. After a few minutes of petting and rocking, Arthur gave a sniff and pushed away from Francis's neck so he was looking the alpha in the eye.

"Y-you're a git," he grumbled, flushing in embarrassment.

Francis chuckled, "I see you've recovered quickly, but, I wouldn't expect any less from my little omega," Francis removed an arm from Arthur's waist to pinch his nose. Arthur swatted away his hand and huffed.

"I'm not your omega, Frog," he pouted, looking away.

"Ah, that's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about," Francis stood up, taking Arthur with him and placing the omega on his own shaky legs.

"Arthur Kirkland," Francis grabbed both of Arthur's hands in his, before the smaller blonde even had a chance to pull his trousers back on, "Now that I finally have you listening to me, I would like to ask that you please, please take me as your alpha,"

Arthur blushed as he felt Francis's hands squeezing his own, before looking up into the alpha's eyes. "I-I..." Arthur trailed off, and looked back down, still embarrassed about his punishment, and his lack of trousers. After a minute's pause, he managed to quickly spit out a "yes".

Francis, who had been waiting in anticipation, grabbed hold of Arthur and pulled him into his arms, almost lifting the small omega off his feet.

Arthur cried out in shock at the treatment, gasping as Francis dropped him back down to the floor. Despite the burn on his ass and his humiliation, Francis's delighted smile seemed almost infectious – Arthur was sure he had never seen the teen alpha so happy – and when meeting Francis's gaze, Arthur too found himself smiling. The two stared at each other for a moment more, before Arthur's face again heated up in embarrassment and he reached a hand down to pull his trousers back up. Francis's own hand on his wrist, however, stopped him.

"Wait, let me see," Francis said, concerned, and despite being incredibly embarrassed, Arthur let the alpha turn him round and tug his boxers down slightly.

"Hmm," Francis mumbled as he examined the painful looking red welts, "I don't think it would be fair to have you sit through the rest of the school day. I'll sign us both out and we'll go back to mine. I think I have some lotion that might help soothe the burn," Francis informed as he helped Arthur back into his clothing. Arthur nodded, biting his lip and trying to fight his embarrassment, which was currently affecting him worse than the pain or the shock.

"And Arthur," Francis grinned mischievously as he led the omega back out the changing rooms, "Don't mess with my gorgeous hair again, I might not be so merciful next time," he winked, ducking as Arthur swatted a hand at the Frenchman's face at the mention of "mercy". The two headed for the school's front office, both content and oblivious to the confused stares of their classmates at the pair's sudden change in attitudes.

* * *

OMAKE

* * *

"Now, Lovino," a tanned, Spaniard alpha looked down at a grumpy Italian omega sitting on a bed, "You have been behaving in a very inappropriate manner towards me lately, and I will not stand for it any more!" the Spaniard, Antonio, declared, trying to appear dominant and impressive, but failing miserably at keeping a smile permanently off his face.

"Ch," the Italian snorted, "And what are you going to do about it, tomato bastard? Beg me to go out with you until you are in tears again?"

"Nope, no more crying! I have been talking to Francis about his success with Arthur, and I have the perfect solution to your behaviour!" Antonio looked incredibly pleased with himself.

"I'm sure it's brilliant, but I don't care," Lovino announced, standing up and walking towards the door of his bedroom – his idiot younger brother had happily let the alpha into the house without question, and now an exhausted Lovino was stuck dealing with his clingy Spanish ass.

"Nope, you can't walk away this time Lovino," Antonio grabbed the younger's wrist and pulled him back into the room, "Francis told me exactly how to get you to behave! First, I'm going to spank you, and then, we can talk things over!" the alpha announced happily.

Lovino froze at this, wondering if Antonio was trying to joke. A look at the alpha's expectant face told Lovino that the idiot was actually expecting him to go along with his stupid idea, and he sighed, barely holding back his rage at the alpha's suggestion.

Lovino turned so that he was fully facing the alpha, and glared straight into the taller man's eyes. "No, you stupid bastard," he growled, barely refraining from shouting, before pulling his leg back and driving his knee straight into the Spaniard's crotch.

Antonio yelled loudly, letting go of Lovino's wrist and dropping to the floor, hunched over.

"Lovino," he moaned in pain, "why?" he cried as he dropped to his side and almost sobbed.

"I don't know what the hell Francis did to Arthur, and with that pervert frog involved, I really don't want to know, but if you touch my ass, I will end you!" Lovino growled at the Spaniard on the floor, storming out of the room and slamming the bedroom door behind him.

Antonio lay groaning for a good ten minutes before he pushed himself up. _Oh well,_ he thought to himself, _I may not have succeeded with Lovino this time, but at least I am in my Lovi's bedroom...my little Italian will at least have to come back to throw him out later_. He smiled through his pain, content with the thought of at least seeing Lovino again that evening, and he began to think up a new plan to woo the Italian. _Maybe I shouldn't take advice from Francis next time..._

* * *

Okay that might not have been the Spamano most of you were expecting :P

As far as this AU goes, poor Antonio, though he develops everywhere at a normal stage of his life, actually takes a while to really gain his alpha dominance – though, it's a whole other story if you somehow manage to piss him off.

Just to say, if anyone is actually interested in this entire omegaverse series and not just the individual fanfictions, then you can find some notes about it on my profile (including the characters and ships involved and their status as alphas/betas/omegas).

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
